A Day at the Pool
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: The Anubis gang is going to the pool! What happens when one of them gets a little too close to the water? ONESHOT Rated T just in case


**Just so you know, I did not come up with the idea for this story. My friend, whose pen name is Everysingleword, let me use the idea. We were talking in gym class about oneshot ideas, and this was one of the ones we talked about. So, I hope I do the story justice! Also, if Everysingleword is reading this, then get your story on here chick! I cannot wait to read it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Victor had finally decided to let the Anubis gang go to the local pool. They had begged him for weeks, and finally he caved. Amber had called the week before and reserved the pool for a few hours, letting them just hang out together, instead of with people they didn't know.

The girls were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the guys to hurry up, and were getting bored. Finally, Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie came out of their respective rooms, already in their swimming trunks.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie greeted, linking an arm through his girlfriend's. "Ready to go swimming?"

"You mean ready to swim laps around you?" she joked, leading him out of the house.

"Hey, beau," Amber said as Alfie walked over to her. "I can't wait to go to the pool. It's the best place to get a tan, after all."

They followed Eddie and Patricia outside.

"Ready to go, Jaffrey?" Jerome asked his girlfriend.

"Of course," she replied as they, too, walked out of Anubis House. The only one left standing by the stairs was Nina. Where was Fabian? He was supposed to be here by now. Nina decided to go and get him. She walked down the hall way and stopped in front of his door.

"Fabian," she said loudly, "I'm coming in!" Without waiting for a response, Nina opened the door and strode into his room. Fabian was sitting on his bed, reading a book. _At least he's ready to go_, Nina thought as she noticed he was in his swimming trunks and a tee shirt.

"Come on, Fabian," Nina said, pulling him off his bed. "We're going to be late."

After much coaxing, Nina finally got her boyfriend to get up and walk to the pool with her. About ten minutes later, all of the Anubis residents were standing in front of the entrance to the pool. Amber told the person who sold the passes that she was the one who reserved it for today, and they were let in.

Alfie ran straight at the water, jumping in and shouting "WOO HOO" as loud as he possibly could, creating a huge splash. Amber laughed at him, finding a chair as close to the pool as she could before laying down in the sun.

Eddie pushed Patricia into the water, and she retaliated by pulling him in. A huge splash war started, causing them to get everyone else wet. Jerome managed to get Mara to dive into the water, after telling her reading at the pool while Alfie had a water gun was a bad idea. Then there was Nina and Fabian.

Nina was trying her best to get Fabian into the water, but he wouldn't budge. She eventually got him to sit on the edge of the shallow end with his feet in the water, but he wouldn't get in any more than that. So she swam away, doing her own thing while Fabian did his.

Eddie and Jerome both noticed how Fabian didn't get in the water, so they came up with a brilliant plan: throw their geeky friend into the deep end of the pool. They snuck up behind him, snickering as quietly as they could. Fabian had no idea what was about to happen. When they were right behind him, the two boys picked up their friend and carried him away.

"Put me down!" Fabian yelled. "Let me go!"

Neither of the two noticed the fear in his voice as they carried him over to the deep end. Fabian thrashed and squirmed as best he could to get them to let him go, but it was no use. They had a really tight grip on him.

"Let me go," Fabian begged, still hoping they might be kind just this once.

Eddie looked from Fabian to Jerome. "Alright."

They threw Fabian into the water.

He hit the water in a moment of panic, white bubbles exploding around his as he thrashed around, trying to fight his way to the surface. But no matter what he did, Fabian started sinking into the depths of the crystal clear water. His lungs started to fill up with water as he screamed for help.

Eddie and Jerome had no idea what Fabian was doing. They assumed he was faking so he could get back at them. They had no idea that Fabian was really drowning. Full of glee that their plan to get Fabian into the water worked, they dove into the water and swam to their friends.

Nina looked over to where she had left Fabian. Where did he go? She started to look around for him when she heard the screams of pure terror.

"HELP!" a water-logged voice yelled. Nina whipped her head around to the deeper end of the pool to see someone splashing desperately to get back to the surface. Having taken a course for helping drowning victims earlier that year, Nina knew exactly what to do.

She swam over as fast as she could, diving beneath the water and wrapping an arm around the person. She lifted them above the water and pulled them over to the edge of the pool, shoving them out. Once they were out of the water completely, Nina pulled herself out of the pool and sat down beside the person. It was Fabian!

"Fabian?" Nina said softly, helping him into a sitting position. "What happened?"

Fabian coughed up a lot of water before explaining. "Eddie and Jerome threw me into the water."

"Why didn't you just swim to the surface?" Amber asked, overhearing the conversation.

Fabian muttered something unidentifiable, but Nina had her own idea of why he didn't. She helped him up and half-carried him to the chair farthest from everyone else. Once Fabian was seated, Nina asked her question.

"Fabian, can you swim?"

He muttered something Nina couldn't make out, so she tried again.

"Fabian. Can. You. Swim?"

Fabian sighed. "No, I can't."

Nina put her arms around him. "Then why didn't you just tell Eddie and Jerome that before they threw you in?"

"Because they'd laugh at me, and they already think I'm weak. I don't need to fuel their idea."

Nina shook her head. "Fabian, they're your friends. They wouldn't laugh at you."

Fabian gave Nina a look. "Nina, this is _Eddie _and _Jerome_ we're talking about. They'll laugh at anyone."

"True, but they don't mean anything by it. Now come on, you're going to get an apology from them if it's the last thing I do today." Nina pulled Fabian over to the two boys, him protesting the entire way.

Eddie and Jerome were currently having a water gun fight with Alfie, who seemed to be losing. Nina cleared her throat, getting the attention of all three boys. They all looked up at her with innocent expressions.

"You owe Fabian an apology," Nina demanded. "Now."

"Sorry, Fabian," Eddie and Jerome chorused.

"It's fine, guys," Fabian said quietly.

"Just out of curiosity, why'd you pretend to drown when we threw you in?" Jerome asked as Fabian started to walk away. Fabian turned around, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face.

"What?"

"Why did you pretend to drown?" Eddie asked, repeating Jerome's question. Fabian didn't say anything, just stayed where he was. Eddie's eyes grew wide as he realized the truth. "You weren't pretending, were you? You were actually drowning."

Fabian nodded his head dejectedly, fueling Eddie's newfound idea.

"You can't swim, can you?"

Fabian shook his head. "Go ahead, laugh."

"Fabian," Jerome stated. "We may be many things, but that cruel isn't one of them. We had no idea you couldn't swim. Sorry."

"Yeah, and we're not gonna laugh," Eddie pointed out. "Besides, you not being able to swim isn't all that bad. I know a guy our age who can't ride a bike."

"Would that be you?" Jerome asked, spraying Eddie with his water gun.

"No, it's just a guy from my old school in America. So trust me Fabian, it's not all that bad."

Fabian let out a sigh of relief. His friends didn't care that he couldn't swim, and they hadn't laughed at him for it. After taking the water gun from Jerome and blasting his friends with it, he sat at the edge of the water with Nina, enjoying watching the rest of the Anubis gang having fun at the pool.

**So did I do okay? What did you think? You know, it wouldn't surprise me if there was actually a pool on the school grounds in HoA. I mean, they have boarding houses, a school, a gate house, an ancient library, a summer house, a freakin crypt, and god knows what else. Why not a pool? Thank you again to Everysingleword for letting me use this idea! I had fun writing this, even though I had to rewrite the whole thing because I lost the original (I have a habit of writing during school, so I write it on paper, and sometimes it gets lost). So, I hope you enjoyed A Day at the Pool.**

**Thanks for reading ~C**


End file.
